Saving Camelot
by Nova Lioness
Summary: REWRITTEN - SONICXOC - After the death of his girlfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog is suddenly pulled into the story, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, to try to defeat the Black Knight. Will Sonic succeed? But while that's going on Camelot's queen, Guinevere soon catches Sonic's eyes, but why? And why does she look so much like his girlfriend, Aurora?
1. Fall of a Heroine and Rise of a Queen

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new Sonic Fanfic. This time a rewrite of Sonic and the Black Knight, but with a few twists and turns ;)**

**Full Summary: **_After the death of his girlfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog is suddenly pulled into the story, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, to try to defeat the Black Knight. Will Sonic succeed? Camelot's queen, Guinevere soon catches Sonic's eyes, but why? And why does she look so much like his girlfriend, Aurora?_

**This basically takes place five years after Dark Chaos so, Aurora's daughter, Galatea will be in it, and she'll be roughly five years old.**

**Any OC's belong to me or my friend Icyi who allow me to use some of her characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Fall of a Heroine and Rise of a Queen**

It was a normal day for Sonic and friends: defeat Eggman. But one mission would change everyone's lives forever.

"AMY MOVE!" A white vixen shouted to a pink hedgehog before running up to her.

Sonic the Hedgehog watched as his girlfriend, Aurora the Fox push Amy Rose out of the way of beam but then… the beam hit the vixen. Aurora screamed in pain before she fell to ground – not moving. Everyone stared at the vixen who gave her life just to move the pink hedgehog out of the way.

"Aurora NO!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic and Aurora's Chao, Chico, ran/flew towards the fallen feline while Shadow the Hedgehog and Sparklie the Tiger shot Chaos Spears and Electric balls at the Eggman and his machine.

Sonic ran to Aurora and held her. "Aurora no…"

Aurora opened her eyes and stared at the blue hedgehog. "I…love you." Aurora suddenly began to start to vanish. "Take care of Galatea…I-I'll see you again. I promise." She smiled one last time before her body vanished completely. The only thing left in the feline's place was her crystal necklace.

Sonic stood up, now wearing Aurora's crystal. _'Aurora I'll avenge you…'_ With that Sonic jumped back into the battle.

**…**

After sending Eggman flying off, Sonic landed on the ground with a loud thud. Everyone looked at the blue hedgehog. They froze when they saw his face. Chico flew over to the hedgehog and sat on his shoulder. Sonic didn't seem to mind. They both lost the one person they truly cared for.

Sparklie and Onyx looked at each other with worry, they saw what Aurora did.

"Sonic you did it!" Amy cried.

But as soon as she got near the blue hedgehog, Sonic snapped. "This is your fault Amy!" Amy stopped running and looked at Sonic.

Everyone else stared at the blue hedgehog. What did he mean by that?

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amy played dumb.

Sonic glared at the pink hedgehog with fury. "Don't play with me Rose!" Chico glared at the pink hedgehog. "It's your fault that Aurora died!"

Everyone, minus Sparklie and Shadow, gasped.

"I don't want to see or hear from you ever again." Sonic turned and then stopped a few feet away from the pink hedgehog.

Everyone stared at the blue hedgehog. "And even worse, you left Galatea motherless now; I don't want to see you near her again." and then he _walked_ to the Tornado.

Everyone turned to the pink hedgehog.

"Amy what did you do?" Knuckles asked crossing his arms. Both Blaze and Silver looked at with a neutral look while Mercury, Shadow's brother, and Rihana, Rogue's twin sister, glared at the pink hedgehog.

Before Amy could say anything Sonic called out.

"Tails!" Sonic called to his little brother. By the sound of his voice it sounded like he wanted to go NOW.

"Coming Sonic!" Tails turned to Cream and Cheese. "Come on Cream, I'll drop you off at your house."

The small bunny nodded and followed the two-tailed fox. Soon Rouge and Knuckles followed but to the plane they took to get to Eggman's island. Silver grabbed Blaze from her waist and flew up into the sky, Onyx told Shadow that he would meet him at home. He had to do something first. So once Shadow was gone, both Onyx and Sparklie turned to Amy and frowned.

"I saw what you did Rose." Sparklie said.

"HUH!" Amy exclaimed

The tiger glared at the hedgehog but this time Onyx spoke up.

"You did that so Aurora would be out of the picture so you'll get Sonic to love you instead. Well you're wrong. Aurora and Sonic loved each other and now thanks to you," Onyx turned and began to walk away. Sparklie took over. "No one wants to see or hear from. And no one is your friend. Good bye Rose." And with that the tiger walked to where Onyx was and then Chaos Controlled off the island leaving Amy on her own forever.

**…**

Meanwhile in Camelot, a white vixen was lying in a cave. The vixen had pale platinum blonde hair wore a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder knee-length dress with a crystallized top, a long transparent glitter trail cape, and white boots.

Suddenly a blue orb appeared and made its way to the vixen. Within moments the vixen began to move.

Then vixen's eyes opened revealing to be a pale blue. She slowly sat up and held her head. She looked around. "Where am I?" Then she remembered. "Oh right…" She got up and walked to the entrance. With a swipe of her hand, she created a hood for her trail cape and then left the cave and made her wait back to the Castle of Camelot.

* * *

**Here's the end of chapter 1.**

**Who's the fox? Why does she look so much like Aurora? Answer will be revealed in due time ;)**


	2. To Where!

**Here's the new and improved version of chapter 2**.

**Disclaimer:** Same

**Claimer:** Same

* * *

**To Where?!**

It's been a week since Aurora's death and Sonic hasn't left his house since then. Chico stayed with him the whole time. Galatea was really upset when Sonic told her the news, but was glad that she still had him. As of now Galatea was asleep against the blue hedgehog.

Sonic stared at book that sat on the table in front of him. It was called "_King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table"_; he was planning on giving it to Aurora for her birthday which was just yesterday. But… due to Amy he never got to give it to her.

Chico flew into the room holding a plate with food on it. He brought it over to Sonic who gave the Chao a small smile. He petted Chico on the head as the Chao curled next to him to his left, Galatea was sleepin on his right.

"Yeah I miss her too." Suddenly the book began to glow.

"Huh?" Sonic put the plate down and picked the book up and opened it. But as soon as he opened it the characters soon began to change into his friends. "Huh?!" Sonic repeated.

"Chao?!" Chico said as he watched the characters change into Shadow, Knuckles, Onyx, Rouge, Silver and Blaze but wearing armor.

"What in the world?!" Sonic exclaimed which also made Galatea wake up.

"Daddy?"

But then there was one character that caught Sonic and Galatea's eye. The character showed a white female wolf. Sonic's eyes wide, this character looked just like…Aurora?!

Galatea looked at the book with wide eyes. "Mommy?!"

"No…no way."

"Chao…" Chico said staring at the picture.

Suddenly a force began to pull the hedgehog, fox and Chao into the book.

"Huh/Chao?! What/Chao?! WOAH/CHAO!"" Sonic, Galatea and Chico yelled as they were pulled into the book.

After Sonic, Galatea and Chico were sucked in the book landed on the table open…

…

In Camelot, a young girl wearing pinkish-purple robes was running from something… running from what? Suddenly she was surrounded by shadow creatures.

The girl stopped and held her staff close to her.

Behind her the leader stood on his horse with his sword ready. He was the Black Knight.

The girl slammed her staff on the ground and began to chant, _"Ifaras zaras yezaras… Ifris zaris yazarik… O brave knight, swift as the wind! Heed my call!"_ Suddenly a beam of blue light zapped into the sky and then falling to the ground screaming were… were Sonic and Chico!

"AHH!" Sonic yelled as Chico screamed as well and held onto the blue hedgehog.

Sonic and Chico landed on the ground with a loud…THUD!

"Owww." Sonic mutter as he sat up. "Galatea you okay?"

No answer.

"Galatea?" Sonic looked around. "Galatea!" He shouted, but then he noticed the shadow creatures. "Ugh, they will not get in my way in finding Galatea…"

"Chao." Chico said agreeing with the hedgehog. Sonic raced through the creatures while keeping an eye out for his step-daughter.

Then Sonic looked at the Black Knight. "Chao, chao, chao." Sonic looked up at the chao sitting on his head.

"You don't think I can beat him?" Chico nodded. "Very well then."

Suddenly the girl ran next to him and created a strong wind that made them disappear.

The Black Knight put his sword back and galloped away. Standing on the cliff nearby was three armored knights a black-and-red hedgehog, a purple cat, and a red echidna. All three bowed and went to one knee.

The Black Knight rode up to them and then stopped. He turned the knights. "I shall give chase. Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight." The knights nodded.

As soon as the Black Knight galloped away the knights stood up. "Let's go." The cat said.

The hedgehog rose and crossed his arms.

The echidna stayed in his former position. "Must we? She is the Royal Wizard."

"The Knight's orders are absolute Gawain." The hedgehog said as he made a fist.

"Yes, but…" Gawain started as he stood up.

"Without loyalty to the King we are nothing." The cat said. The hedgehog nodded and walked away.

The cat looked over the Cliffside. "But still…The King, he has changed, and this kingdom… I wonder if Queen Guinevere were here she might have been able to knock some sense into him…"

"I don't think so Percival." said a voice. "Her Highness never had any feelings for him."

The hedgehog stopped and turned around. Percival and Gawain turned to see another black-and-red armored hedgehog standing a few feet to the left.

"Brother? What do you mean?" Lancelot said.

"Gareth what do you mean?" Percival asked.

The hedgehog, Gareth, walked up to his brother. "What I mean Lancelot is that Her Highness Guinevere was forced to become his queen."

Lancelot, Percival, and Gawain stared at Gareth in shock.

"What?" Lancelot said_. 'No wonder… Guinevere wasn't happy like she used to be…'_

"How did you find this out Gareth?" Gawain asked.

Gareth turned to the red echidna. "Caldor told me. He and his sister are Her Highness' royal guards after all."

…

Meanwhile in the nearby Forest with Sonic, Chico, and Merlina…

"So are you and who was that?" Sonic asked as he walked next to the female wizard.

"My name is Merlina. Merlina the Wizard," Merlina said as she, Sonic, and Chico walked through the forest.

"And you?" Merlina asked

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog and this is Chico, Chico the Chao."

"Chao!" Chico said.

"So who was that?"

"That was King Arthur or now known as the Black Knight."

Sonic stared at Merlina. "THAT was King Arthur?!" Merlina nodded.

"One thing." Sonic said.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a small fox, 'bout five years old with pale gray-platinum hair wearing a blue dress?"

"I am sorry, but you and your chao were the only ones I saw."

"Oh man this is not good!" Sonic grabbed his quills.

"May I ask why?" Merlina asked.

"The little fox is my step-daughter, my girlfriend's daughter." Merlina had a look. "Please don't ask why." Sonic turned to Chico. "Chico go find Galatea but be careful." The hero chao nodded and took off.

"There is a way to defeat the Black Knight," Merlina said. Sonic turned to the wizard. "But there is a legend…"

"What is this legend?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"Legend says that whoever pulls the scared sword that is embedded in a rock over there-" She pointed across the misty lake. "… Will have the power to defeat the Black Knight."

"No sweat." Sonic said. "Be back in a flash."

"Sonic wait." Just before Sonic took off, Merlina slipped a metal glove on his hand. "Good luck." With that, Sonic raced to the place.

Soon Sonic reached the place. Sonic quickly jumped up to the top and stood by the sword.

"If you pull the sword and defeat King Arthur, you'll be known as the killer of kings." Merlina advised.

Sonic shrugged. "Guess I can't always be the hero." Sonic then pulled the sword out.

"The sword's name is Caliburn." Merlina said as Sonic looked at it.

"It's kinda sorry lookin'." Sonic said.

"You fool!"

"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed letting go of the sword surprised that it could talk.

The sword looked at Sonic. "You are the chosen one? You are nothing but a squire."

Sonic stared at the sword. "Yeah says you."

Melina called up to Sonic. "The sword as a mind of its own. It selects its master."


	3. A New Hero is Summoned

**Here's the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A New Hero is Summoned**

**(This is happening right before Sonic and Chico got sucked into the book)**

Sparklie the Tiger sat on her couch staring a picture. It was a picture of her and Aurora with their Chaos. Sparklie sighed. _'Oh Aurora it's been three weeks, everyone misses you…'_

Suddenly Hikari, Sparklie's Chao, came bursting through the front door. She sounded very upset.

"Hikari?" Sparklie asked as she put the picture down. "What's wrong?"

Without warning, Hikari pulled the tiger out the door and towards Sonic's house. "Huh?! Hikari what are you?!"

Soon they reached the blue hedgehog's house. Sparklie looked at her Chao.

"You brought me to Sonic's house…why?"

Hikari just pushed Sparklie, who was surprised to find the front door unlocked, inside. "Hello? Sonic? Chico? Galatea? Anyone home?!"

No answer.

"Chao! Chao!" Hikari cried from Sonic's living room.

"Huh?" Sparklie followed the sound of her companion's voice. "Hikari?"

When Sparklie entered the living room she found a book open. "Huh?" She walked over to the book and flipped to the cover.

"King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table…" Sparklie read. "Oh yeah, Sonic was going to give this to Aurora for her birthday…" Sparklie remembered sadly.

Sparklie opened the book and her eyes widen. She stared at the characters who looked so much like her friends. When she turned the page she gasped. The character on that page looked just like Aurora!

"What in static?!" Sparklie said as looked at the picture again. She saw that this character had the same features of her deceased best friend. "Queen Guinevere," She read the caption. "Queen of Camelot, Guinevere was forced by King Arthur to be his queen."

"Chao?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I can tell she did not want to but she had no choice." Sparklie said. _'But why does she look so much like Aurora?'_

…

Meanwhile in Camelot, two small dogs, blue and pink were running from some shadow creatures. "AHHHHHHH!"

The blue one was holding a staff of some sort. Soon they saw a small bush where they could hide. Quickly the two jumped into the bush, losing the shadow creatures.

"What do we do now?" The blue one asked.

"How should I know Dither?!" The pink one exclaimed, but not too loudly.

Dither shrugged. "You know more magic than me Racy."

Racy got into a thinking position. "Oh I know!" She closes her eyes and began to chant, _"…O thee who is fast as lightning…come forth to this world… I command thee!"_ A light blue beam shot into the sky…

**…**

Back in the real world, Sparklie was holding the book when she felt herself being pulled in.

"Huh?! What the?!"

"Chao?" Hikari asked.

Suddenly both the tiger and Chao were pulled in, just like Sonic was.

"STAATIC/CHAOOOO!" They yelled as the book closed itself and the cover changed to…Sonic holding a sword?

…

Back in Camelot, the beam of light vanished as the two dogs heard someone screaming. They looked up to see a tiger and a small white-purple thing falling.

**(Note this came from Icyi's Tales of Camelot which can be found on deviantART)**

"_STAAAAAAATIC_!" The tiger screamed with fright, waving her arms. She swiftly grabs her screaming Chao, flips around to have her feet to the ground first and landed on her feet… really hard.

"…Ouch…That really did hurt when cats landed on their feet." Sparklie groaned in agony, clenching her eyes shut from the pain.

Hikari flew out of her owner's arms and then noticed the shadow creatures.

"Chao!"

"Huh?" The tiger said. Then she looked up. "What in?!"

"Sparklie!"

Sparklie turned around to see Racy and Dither, who held a brown staff, running towards her. "Racy? Dither? What's going on?"

"We'll explain later, right now can help us by destroying the Knights of the Underworld!" Dither said, pointing at the creatures.

Sparklie looks back the creatures and then at Hikari. "Ready Hikari?"

"Chao." Hikari said.

Then in seconds, the two swiftly charges at the creatures in high speeds as Sparklie did the homing attack and Hikari swiftly punches each Fish-One with no problem. Under a minute, all the knights are dissolves into smokes and disappear. Sparklie landed back on the ground in front Racy and Dither, smiling as Hikari flies up to her owner and lands on the tiger's head.

"There we go." Sparklie said. Then she turned to the dogs. "Now care to explain what's going on?" She crossed her arms.

"Well…" Racy started.

"We called you here because we need help to stop the Black Knight!" Dither said.

"The who?!" Sparklie asked.

"The Black Knight was King Arthur before the Scabbard of Excalibur transformed him." said a voice.

Sparklie, Racy, Dither, and Hikari turned to see a figure. The figure was a female gray wolf wearing a purple dress under metallic violet red armor, a dark red helmet, which was flipped up so they could see her light green eyes, dark metal gauntlets, white tights and dark red metal-plated shoes. Resting on her side was a silver sword.

"Who are you?" Sparklie asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Calm down will ya?!"

Sparklie blinked as did the two Chihuahuas.

"Huh?"

The figure took off her helmet which revealed she had long dark gray with a single black strand. "Name's Lady Rosetta and Knight of the Round Table, well formerly anyway."

Sparklie got out of her fighting stance. "Oh, well um, I'm Sparklie."

"Name's Racy!"

"Dither, pleased to meet you."

Suddenly they heard rustling. Rosetta placed her helmet on her head. "Come, we'll talk more where we cannot be seen." Rosetta began to walk into the forest with the feline and two canines quickly following.

Unknown to them a figure watched them from afar. The figure was the fox from before, though her cape was now in a shade of black. "Nicely done Rosetta, you are slowly growing up into a fine knight." Then the figure vanished in a flash of ice.

* * *

**Next time we find out what happened to Galatea**


	4. Where Am I? & Knights and Reunited

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Same

**Claimer:** Same

* * *

"Hey wake up." Galatea slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the woods. A black cat was staring at her.

"AH!" Galatea shot up and scooted backwards.

"Whoa! Easy, easy!" The cat said putting its hands up.

"Don't come any closer!" The small fox exclaimed as she got ice to appear in her hands.

'_What the! She can summon Ice?! Just like the queen…' _"I'm not going to hurt you."

Galatea looked at the cat. "Y-You sure? Daddy told me to never trust anyone but family."

"Look." The cat held her hands out. "I have no weapons no nothing."

Galatea made the ice vanish. "Well…okay."

"Name's Cori." The cat said offering her hand.

"Galatea."

The two then heard something. "Huh?" and turned around and then, "AHHHH!"

…

Chico flew around looking for the five-year-old fox. Suddenly he heard a shout. "Chao, chao, chao? (What was that?)" He flew to the sound and saw Galatea and black cat running from… the Knights of the Underworld!

"Chao! (Galatea!)" Chico flew full speed to the little fox.

…

"_LEAVE ME ALONE_!" Galatea yelled as she ran away from the shadow creatures.

"AHH!" Cori yelled as she ran alongside Galatea.

Suddenly a beam of ice zapped the shadow creatures freezing them in place. Galatea and Cori stopped running to look at the creatures.

"Huh?" The two girls said.

Cori turned to the fox. "Did you do that?"

Galatea shook her head. "No. I can barely control my ice that had to be done by someone with a lot of experience."

Suddenly coming from the woods was… Chico?!

"CHICO!" Galatea yelled and raced to her mother's Chao.

"Chao (Galatea!)!" Chico flew over to the daughter of his owner.

"Oh Chico." Galatea said hugging the hero chao.

Suddenly they heard another noise. "Huh?" all three turned to the woods only to see a group of Underworld knights appear!

"AHHHHH!" The two girls yelled and ran off.

…

Meanwhile, Rosetta led Sparklie, Racy and Dither through the forest in silence. During the time they were walking, Rosetta told them about the kingdom. Namely King Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table and the missing Queen, Guinevere.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Rosetta put her arm out in front of the tiger causing her to stop. Racy and Dither stood next to the tiger.

"Rosetta?"

"Hush." The wolf said taking her sword out. Rosetta had fire around her right hand as she held her sword. Then suddenly a powerful gust of wind hit the three canines and feline.

Rosetta quickly created a barrier of white flame to protect them.

"Chao! (Whoa!)" Hikari exclaimed flying off Sparklie's shoulder.

"What was that?!" Sparklie asked.

Rosetta smirked. _'There's only one person I know can create a gust of wind that power…'_

Suddenly jumping from the bushes was another black wolf, much older than Rosetta, but this one wore silver armor with a green tint. They could not see the knight's eyes has the helmet visor was covering it. The knight also carried a rapier that was surrounded by wind.

But the knight was not alone. Coming right behind it was a large shadow creature.

The knight was panting really hard, signifying that he had been fighting it for a long time.

Rosetta's smirk vanished_. 'Caldor's going to collapse soon. He was never good at fighting for a long period of time unlike Her Majesty…'_

"He's going to collapse!" Sparklie exclaimed seeing the knight start to lose his balance.

"Caldor!" Rosetta shouted. The weary wolf turned at the sound of his name.

"R-Rosetta?"

"Who's he?" Sparklie asked.

"My older brother." Rosetta said.

"And by the looks of it, he needs help." Dither spoke.

Seeing its opponent distracted the shadow creature launched an attack.

"Uh oh!" Racy shouted.

Rosetta instantly blasted a beam of white fire at the shadow creature. She, with Sparklie and Hikari following, ran over to her brother who had gone down to a knee. Caldor was panting really hard and was using his rapier to hold him up. Sparklie began to blast the shadow creature as Hikari punches one the shadow creatures back while Rosetta treated her brother.

"Caldor," Rosetta said a worried tone. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Caldor got out. Rosetta pulled out a canteen of water and handed it to her brother who drank it rapidly. "Thanks."

Rosetta helped her brother up and walked him to where Racy and Dither still remained.

"Watch my brother." Rosetta then ran back to Sparklie and began to help her.

"…Why do they get all the fun?" Racy grumbled.

"Racy…" Dither sighed at his sister while he checks on Caldor.

…

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Sonic and Caliburn were heading towards the Lady of the Lake's place when they heard someone shout.

"_Caldor!" _

"Huh?" Sonic stopped walking.

Caliburn looked at the blue hedgehog with wonder, suddenly he and Sonic heard someone yell, _"Electric Spheres!" _

'_Huh that sounded like Sparks…' _Sonic thought, without further ado, Sonic took off in another direction going towards the voice, but not before grabbing Caliburn.

…

Back with Rosetta and Sparklie, the canine and feline were now back-to-back and fighting the more shadow creatures that had suddenly appeared.

"This is getting ridiculous." Sparklie said as she zapped a shadow creature.

"You're telling me," Rosetta said as she blasted one with white flames. "Every time we destroy one bunches more appear!" Rosetta and Sparklie jumped when two shadow creatures tried to attack them.

"Sparklie look out!" Racy cried out.

"Huh?" Sparklie turned around to see one of the knights sneak up on her.

"WHOA!" However before she could do anything something slashed through it making it vanish.

"Sparks?!" Sparklie turned around and gasped. Standing behind her was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Sonic?!"

"AHHHH!" Rosetta, Racy, Caldor, Dither, Sparklie, Sonic, and Caliburn turned to the woods. Coming out of the woods was … Galatea and Chico and a black cat?! But they were not alone; following them was a group of more shadow creatures!

"Galatea!" Sparklie and Sonic exclaimed.

Galatea turned and her eyes widen. "DADDY! AUNT SPARKLIE!" She quickly ran over to Sonic and Sparklie and hugged them both, around the legs.

Racy, Dither, Rosetta, Caldor, and Cori – the black cat – stared at the hedgehog, fox and tiger before yelling, "'DADDY'?! 'AUNT SPARKLIE'?!"

Sonic and Sparklie turned to their new friends. "We'll explain later." They said at the same time.

"Chico!" Chico flew over to Sonic. "Protect Galatea." Chico nodded and led Galatea and Cori into the woods while the oldest of the group got ready to fight.

"Hikari go with them!" Sparklie commanded her chao.

"Chao! (Right!)" Hikari flew after Chico and the two stayed with her chao friend.

…

Soon the group got shadows down to smaller amount, but they were running out of energy.

Sonic leaned on Caliburn, ignoring the swords complaints. "T-This is getting insane."

Sparklie and Rosetta knelt next to the hedgehog. "You're telling me!" Sparklie said.

"Agreed." Rosetta said.

…

Watching from afar was the same fox. "Hmm seems like they could use some help… What do you say Ice Wing?" the fox asked turning to the white falcon on her shoulder.

The falcon nodded and then shot off into the battle. Sonic and the group watched as a white falcon suddenly froze the shadow creatures.

"Huh?!"

"Thought you could use some help."

Both Caldor and Rosetta gasped. _'Her Majesty is alive?!'_

Suddenly appearing before them was a figure wearing a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder knee-length dress with a crystallized top, a long transparent glitter trail cape, and white boots. They could not see her face as her hood concealed it. The white falcon now rested on her shoulder.

Rosetta and Caldor knelt down while Sonic and Sparklie looked confused.

"Who are you?" Sonic and Sparklie asked.

The vixen turned around and pulled her hood off, making Sonic and Sparklie gasp.

"My name is Guinevere and I am the Queen of Camelot.


End file.
